


Words I Could't say

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: "But if everything went really well, we can always try and see how it goes between us, we see what happens? »"What if it was the opposite that happened? »She lifted his chin, her dimple that made her so cracked, Riley got even closer to him and put his head against hers."I promise you that everything will go well because tomorrow we will always be together, I know it will be complicated at first but we will do everything we can to make it work, I may not be your first date, your first kiss or your first love, but I want to be your last everything.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Words I Could't say

**Author's Note:**

> this little one shot is inspired by the song What if (I told you I Like you) by Johnny Orlando and Mackenzie Ziegler and a beautiful vid make by a friend Rachel  
> Discussions that I have with great people who will recognize themselves, I think, I love you guys !!  
> The title was a song by Rascal Flats  
> Thanks to Rachel for the sentence, that sums up the fanfic !!

Bozer watched his two best friends, Mac & Riley, one sitting on one of the brown armchairs in the war room and the other from behind. She was looking at the screen, which was turned off. 

Her hair was loose and not wavy. The young woman hadn't even looked back at those she considered to be her family. 

It had been over a month since they had both returned from their respective sick days and both had been avoiding each other as much as possible.  
This undercover operation that Riley had conducted to the best of her ability nearly went sour literally.  
Without Mac's intervention, she could have ended up dead and never told him how she felt about the blondie. 

"You two should think about getting things straight, you really should," Mac's best friend of over 20 years told two of his best friends.

"Boze" said the young woman who had turned around to face him. Mac didn't say anything, he just looked at the two of them, they were important to him, but the young woman was even more important to him. 

She hadn't avoided him this time like she had the other times. The sky was now raining down on her as never before. 

The death of Elwood killed to make him pay for being an undercover American agent. 

The young woman felt the wound remind her of her, a bullet had hit her shoulder and torn her aorta, the hacker had seen her life flash before her eyes believing she was at death's door. 

Mac had stepped in and rescued her, and she decided to tell him how she had felt about the blond boy for a lifetime. He had always known this and had replied that he too thought it was the end.

Since then, the two of them had been avoiding each other as much as possible. 

Mac's best friend had just closed the door leaving them both alone, he could see Mac's blue eyes becoming threatening, if Mac had a machine gun instead of eyes, it would have been the end for him.

"I think he's right, we need to talk seriously about all the things we've been avoiding saying to each other for a while now.

"What do you mean by that? "said the blond boy.

"Do you really think about us? »

"I don't understand," he replied;

"When you told me, I love you right after what happened, did you mean it? »

The phoenix officer lowered his head, it was really what he was thinking and what he felt for the hacker. 

"Yes," he whispered as he lowered his head. 

"Do you think we can do it? "replied the young woman.

"I don't know, I don't have any good answers for you.

"I'm afraid that if we try, we'll lose everything," she replied. 

"Why would we lose everything? I don't understand? »

"Before I told you how I felt about you, I tried to take everything into consideration.

She looked at him and imagined what could make a big brain like Mac's work.

The young woman moved closer to him, he had gotten up from the chair at the same time as she was handling a paper clip in the bowl.  
The previous shape didn't work for her, her hands were shaking and Riley had noticed that. 

"What's going on, Mac? "asked the hacker.

Gently she had placed her hands on the young man's hands.

To calm him down, he needed Riley to talk to him, it helped restore order to the blond boy's brain.

A second time, he had failed to establish the shape he wanted the paper clip to take and this seemed to frustrate him.

At the same time, he was thinking about everything they had just said to each other, he didn't want to spoil everything between the two of them, they were more than just colleagues, more than friends, it was a certainty. 

"I'm sure that everything will go well between us, but I understand that you don't want to, you're afraid of ruining everything, am I wrong? »

He raised his head, a few tears in the corner of his eyes. 

"But if everything went really well, we can always try and see how it goes between us, we see what happens? »

"What if it was the opposite that happened? »

She lifted his chin, her dimple that made her so cracked, Riley got even closer to him and put his head against hers. 

"I promise you that everything will go well because tomorrow we will always be together, I know it will be complicated at first but we will do everything we can to make it work, I may not be your first date, your first kiss or your first love, but I want to be your last everything.

His words had reassured him as never before. He put his lips on the young woman's lips.  
She was surprised, both of them seemed to have waited so long for this moment that they hadn't imagined it any other way.  
Bozer had just come up, he was on his way to the war room and was surprised to see his two best friends in each other's arms at last.  
It seemed like he had been waiting for an eternity for this moment. 

"If Sparky knew that," the young man said.

It was the robot that had made the remark to Bozer with Mac in the lab, the blond boy had pretended not to understand what was going on but it seemed to be clear to Bozer after all.

Angus Macgyver and Riley Davis were definitely made for each other.

END


End file.
